


【拉二咕哒】你与我与你的密室

by Coldonehit



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldonehit/pseuds/Coldonehit





	【拉二咕哒】你与我与你的密室

i奥兹曼迪亚斯已经在这里停留太久了，久到他几乎忘却了自己的原本应该是什么模样。不过，他本来也不是铭刻在英灵座的那位奥兹曼迪亚斯本人，而是属于他的感情，在那些对国土、天下、亲友、美人的爱之间，随着妮菲塔丽的逝去而剥落下来的小小一片，形成了这个奥兹曼迪亚斯。

最初，满心悲痛的他徘徊在她的棺木前，看着陵墓从布置到封闭，他决心在这毫无人声的地方和她相伴。但是，纵然最初让他产生的感情很纯粹，但那对于法老奥兹曼迪亚斯来说，终究是很小的一部分。

十年，二十年。

他想，若是可以结束这枯燥的、穷极无聊的悲伤，余愿意付出一个凡人毕生所追求的一切来满足终结它的人。

一百年，两百年。

他想，或许余需要的也只不过是一点点陪伴而已，哪怕只有一丝的不同，余也会付出千百倍更甚于它的存在。

最终，这种每日相同的沉闷，持续了几千年。就好像是每日都会滴下的水终究会改变石板一样，在缅怀、无趣、愤怒中不得已灵体化成为影从者的奥兹曼迪亚斯，也陷入了近乎正常的疯狂当中。

这座金碧辉煌的陵墓里面，没有迎来亡者的神，无法传递外界的声音，无论是法老还是大皇后的威仪都无法掩盖这堆石头的本质。无数次的徘徊，无数次的观察，甚至于在每一个角落的停留驻足，都从一开始的满心怀念变作最后的疯狂而厌倦。

这里真的就只是一座坟墓而已。

是妮菲塔丽的，也是他的。

奥兹曼迪亚斯从未想过自己会如此失态，他是当时的法老的一部分，或者可以说是寄托了对妮菲塔丽哀思的法老本人。但他在千年枯寂中仍然无法忍受，无法从容。

今天他也静静坐在原地，或者说，对现在的他来说，时间概念已经是不存在的了——在这可以将一秒拉长为一昼夜的无趣中，一秒和一昼夜没有区别。

然后，他听到了脚步声。这也无所谓，早在进入陵墓的五十年后，他就无数次的希望着有这么一串脚步的到来，哪怕是最为低贱的奴隶也无所谓，能够打破这坟墓的人，便会被他视为一个人来看待，给予无尽财宝荣华。

他并没有抬头，可脚步声越来越近。直到他低垂下的眼中出现了一双他从未见过的鞋子。

“……奥兹曼迪亚斯？”来人似乎有几分犹豫，声音娇软地叫了他的名字。

她的头发是活泼的橙红色，看向他的神色昭示了她此前的人生几乎就像浸泡在阳光里一样，带着赤诚无伪的关心和喜爱。他想，她大概认识他。因为她虽然还是犹豫着，但仍然走到他身边，站在和他一个高度的台阶上向他伸出了手。

“你怎么了？”她这么问着，轻轻碰了碰他肩膀，“话说，这里是哪里啊，看你一脸沉重的坐在这里，莫非是你的陵墓吗？”

若是她早两千年出现，奥兹曼迪亚斯说不定会给予她高于一切妃嫔的位置，用埃及雄厚的国力供给她一切奢华的享受。作为女人来说，这应该就是最为顺遂幸福的人生了吧。

然后，若是她早一千年出现，奥兹曼迪亚斯一定会给予她在埃及国土上杀生予夺的权力。人无法抵抗权力，特别是这种无比近似于神的权力，而这便是对她打破坟墓的奖赏。

但她现在才出现，已经太晚了。法老不但不会给予奖赏，还会为她的迟来和冒犯降下惩罚。

“……你是谁？”虽然已经几千年没有和人对话过，但影从者的声带还是飞快的恢复了原有的功能，除了一开始的沙哑以外，千年时光似乎无迹可寻。

“咦、咦咦——居然把我忘掉了吗？”少女露出很受打击的样子，“我也完全没有找到出口，这可怎么办才好啊……”她一个人抱膝沮丧了一会儿，又跑到他身边，试图描述曾经她和奥兹曼迪亚斯共度的时光来唤醒他的记忆。

大概猜测到她是和从者奥兹曼迪亚斯缔结了契约的御主，他心中那股压抑的郁火反而让他越来越不舒服。就在他煎熬挣扎的时候，作为本体的那家伙已经如愿成为了流传于世的英主，美名和埃及将他的存在铭刻在灵基上，而后，这光鲜的生前让死后的他得以再次纵横在不同的时代，和形形色色的存在相遇。

为何不能是余呢。余也是奥兹曼迪亚斯，余……也是法老王。

“啊，那个，奥兹曼迪亚斯。”小姑娘红着脸拉了拉他的斗篷，“虽然我知道你忘记了，但我饿了，这里有什么吃的吗？”

奥兹曼迪亚斯顿了一下，好像是在努力回忆一样，“应该是有的……跟余过来吧。”

藤丸立香把手背在身后，开开心心地跟在了法老王身后。她当然很开心，因为那位高傲的法老王失去记忆以后，对她的态度居然不算恶劣，甚至都算不上盛气凌人。然后……她偷偷瞄着他的背影，或许是因为喜欢，在完全陌生无解的环境下，只要看到他，就感觉完全安心了。

虽然在此不正常的相遇，奥兹曼迪亚斯又似乎失去了记忆，就连两个人契约的力量也像是隔着一层厚厚的雾霭一样，不能像往常那样清晰的感受到，但她还是毫无怀疑地跟着他进到了某个小房间里。

灵基和魔力是不会骗人的。直到被对方权杖上发出的光芒击中之前，她都这么想着。

“为什么……”意外的魔术立刻穿透了她的礼装，极强的昏睡效果带来了昏沉而麻木的头痛感，她用尽全身的力气也不能阻止意识就此沉入最深的安静处，她只来得及问出这句话，却不知道自己发出的声音要比蚊蝇还要小。

奥兹曼迪亚斯并未被她眼神中不可置信的心碎打动，他的权杖顿在地上，充盈的魔力顿时唤醒了房间原本就有的术式，被视为闯入者的少女瞬间就被垂下的丝绦勒住脖颈和四肢，在睡梦中呼吸困难地咳嗽着。

大概是实在憋得受不了，少女的脸已经涨的通红，像是要沁出鲜红的蜜水儿一般，小嘴也艰难地长大，把舌尖都吐出来感受空气。绕在她脖子上的丝带终于放松一丝，但昏迷中的立香还没来得及用力地、满足地吸入一口空气，嘴巴里就被奥兹曼迪亚斯的肉棒粗暴地侵入了。

丝毫不顾忌她的身体状况和呛咳起来的可怜样子，法老王自顾自地挺动着腰，享受起窒息边缘的小舌头的拒绝。她的身体意识到自己正在死亡边缘徘徊，所以无论是舌头的推拒还是喉咙的收缩压迫都相当有力，甚至给他带来了近乎疼痛的尖锐快感。

在他的有意放纵之下，少女印着鲜红令咒的手无力地垂在他能看到的地方，所谓无所不能的强力魔术道具在这种情况下也只能随着她沉睡。

——不知道【我】是否也被她指挥过。

仿佛是通过这种行为报复过去的自己，又好像能通过她来触碰到那个已经成为了英灵的自己一样，虽然陷入半昏迷的对象不能说多配合，但奥兹曼迪亚斯还是兴奋地射了出来。“要好好珍惜啊、这可是法老王祈求埃及丰收的种子。”他恶意地笑着，发动了准备已久的术式。

“咳……呜、呜嗯……”立香艰难地吞咽着口中的涎水和肉棒分泌出来的腺液，与此同时，也丝毫不敢懈怠地鼓起双颊，把对自己来说太过巨大的肉棒尽量吞进喉咙里面。尽管已经如此努力，奥兹曼迪亚斯的肉棒却还是有一段没有被嘴唇照顾到，少女仿佛畏惧着什么一样，伸出手在那里来回抚摸着。

柔软的小手怯生生地在自己的肉棒和囊袋上来回抚摸着，她的脸上显出了可怜的讨好神情，但奥兹曼迪亚斯完全不为所动地伸出手按住她的头，狠狠地向下按着强迫她敞开喉咙接纳龟头。

立香瞬间就感受到无法忍耐的作呕感，但她却拼命地忍耐着没有挣扎，只是握紧了他的袍角，泪流满面地承受着奥兹曼迪亚斯的玩弄。

“哼……一开始还很不恭敬，现在也稍微像点样子了啊。”大概是看她态度非常恭顺，奥兹曼迪亚斯终于放过了她，命令道，“把身体转过来。”

立香只是稍微一迟疑，身上就泛过了酸胀到极点的、让人难以忍受的疼痛感，那时候被绑缚着只能被动承受的可怕记忆涌入脑海，少女虽然还抽抽搭搭的哭泣着，却十分听话地跪伏着身体背朝着奥兹曼迪亚斯。

是的，名为御主和英灵，实为奴隶和饲主，通过奥兹曼迪亚斯的术式，他们的关系完全被重置了。从突然袭击中再次苏醒的立香被如此告知的时候，并不是没有反抗过，但奥兹曼迪亚斯只需要动一个念头，就能让她浑身都不受控制起来。似乎除了想法，他能控制她的其他全部。

那时候，法老只是稍稍动念，就让她的骨头仿佛被醋泡上三天，又被洗衣机粗暴地拧干一样，仿佛血管里流动着痛苦，骨髓里多了粘稠的尖刺。立香难过得在地上拼命踢蹬，却还是没有服软。为了让她“更好地认清现实”，奥兹曼迪亚斯将她一个人丢在了密室里。

眼睛不被允许睁开的同时还被戴上了眼罩，四周静悄悄地，连她自己的心跳都清晰可闻。在没有光芒和声音的环境下，就连那疼痛也像是恩赐一样。一开始无论立香怎么挣扎，都无法逃脱来自身体内部的疼痛，但随着挣扎的动作，绑住自己的绳子会陷进敏感的部位，疼痛反而放大了这感觉，立香只能羞耻地咬紧口中的绳结忍住那一瞬间的快意和酥麻。

但过了一段时间，她的挣扎就纯粹是因为无法忍受那令人疯狂而一成不变的黑暗了。呼吸声、心跳声、头发摩擦着床单的声音……这种仿佛只有自己一个人活在世界上的感觉几乎逼疯了她。从心理意义上讲，这是比特异点的风餐露宿还要恶劣的条件，因为她孤立无援，同时束手无策。

在她苦苦挣扎的时候，奥兹曼迪亚斯其实就在附近观察着她，如同观察过去被困在此处的另一个自已一样。看到她呜呜哭着翻滚身体试图用疼痛唤醒自己的样子，他说不清内心的感觉究竟有多复杂，而这感觉又是针对谁。算了，他想，让她听话而已，也不需要做的那么过分。

虽然没有减少惩罚时间的道理，但奥兹曼迪亚斯也并不是完全不管她，在立香疼的满脸是泪而无法分辨时间的时候，往往是奥兹曼迪亚斯亲自含着水喂给她，明明只是唇舌搅动，却还能让她的身体软下来期待着什么。

奥兹曼迪亚斯决心要打磨掉她的脾气，所以那几天甚至没有让她好好排过尿，好几次都是随着他的一个念头，疼痛不已或进入发情状态的她就会哆哆嗦嗦地被迫放松那里的肌肉，在他的注视下喷出一滩汁液。

立香和奥兹曼迪亚斯的第一次，就是在这种极为不对等的条件下进行的。忽然之间，她听到了声音，法老王用一种格外冷漠而高傲的语气询问她是否明白了自己的位置。事实上，当时无论他说些什么，只怕立香都会忙不迭地点头答应下来，任何一个经历过孤独而无助的黑暗的人，都不想要再回到那里面去。

“很好。”她的头发被难得温柔地摸了摸，然后下一秒，对方就无情地贯穿了汁液涟涟的小穴。虽然这几天的调教让她的身体早就做好了该做的准备，甚至对于一场情事已经过于充分了，但两人相差甚大的体格和太过紧张的立香还是让第一次显得非常勉强。

“好、好痛……”少女拼命并着腿、连被插入一半的小穴也不住用着力，似乎只想把侵入者驱逐出去。明明只要催动术式就能让她放松下来，奥兹曼迪亚斯却格外恶趣味地推高了她的腿，手指扯开绳子，坏心眼地捏住了她早就被摩擦的肿起来的阴蒂揉搓起来。

他的另一只手毫不留情地握着少女线条优美的小腿用着力，像是要把那里捏碎一样地从脚踝开始，一点点顶住筋和皮肤下的肌肉用力，一直顺着到了大腿内侧的筋。

立香本来就觉得身体内部疼的要命，现在被这么来回施加着实际上的疼痛，被揉着筋肉的酸痛压迫感和他的手带来的温暖感觉混杂在一起，再加上被来回挑弄的阴蒂，这太过复杂激烈的感觉让疲惫不堪的少女发出了比幼猫大不了多少的哭泣声。

“求你、求你停下……不要这样，好奇怪啊。”她的眼罩还在脸上戴着，但哭了太多的红鼻头看起来非常可怜，刚才被奥兹曼迪亚斯吻的水润的小嘴巴艰难地张合，才说出这句话。

已经趁机滑进去大半根的奥兹曼迪亚斯低低笑了起来，“哪里奇怪？下面的水都没有停过的你才奇怪吧？”理直气壮地忽视术式对她的影响，他在少女收紧内壁时腰下发力，把整根都撞了进去。

“呜……”完全不知道怎么辩驳，少女因为双重的刺激抽搭起来，但这声音在现在只不过是美味点心上浇好的一层蜂蜜，只能让奥兹曼迪亚斯越发享受。

他不顾立香贫乏的哀求，频频用很深的插入打断她的话语，甚至用上术式来控制她的小穴，让她一直绷得紧紧地，完全无法放松。一开始立香还没觉得哪里有问题，直到舒服的让她大脑空白的抽插中忽然混入了一缕刺痛，她才发现小腹中似乎已经积蓄了过多的尿液。

渐渐地，憋涨着液体的腹部随着奥兹曼迪亚斯每一下抽插都会传来让少女感到相当不适的钝痛感，可就算她尽量说服自己不去在意奥兹曼迪亚斯，也不能让下面那块巴掌大的地方放松下来，像之前那样泄出尿液。

似乎是发现了她的尴尬，奥兹曼迪亚斯居然伸出手掌盖在那里，随着抽动向下压下去，尖锐的尿意夹杂在快感当中，让立香变得极为奇怪。她用她那颗生长在现代社会、被宠爱着长大的小脑袋思考着，却只能说出自己都觉得幼稚的话，完全称不上合格的讨好。

至少在生长于正统皇室的奥兹曼迪亚斯看来，这话语是对法老相当不敬的、勉强可以称之为撒娇的话——要知道，只有被他青睐的人才能在他面前，跪伏着亲吻他的脚，若是以这个标准来评判的话，眼前的少女只怕被惩罚五六条命都不够。

但……他已经太久没听到别人的声音了，也太久没有如此鲜明地感受到另一个人的存在了。正是因为尚未脱离人类的范畴，已经成为影从者的男人心中还残存着他不愿承认的对孤独的恐惧，也正因如此，他才会如此急迫而贪婪地对她动手。

所以法老宽宏地原谅了她。在少女为抽痛的憋涨感尖叫哭泣的时候，他按压在小腹上的手缓缓变成了揉搓，这让立香感觉自己像是一个快被涨破的气球一样，小腹的皮肤被煽情地玩弄着，她像是一个不懂事的孩子一样完全失态地为自己的生理本能哭了起来。

就在这时，觉得时候差不多了的奥兹曼迪亚斯解开了术式的控制效果。紧缩的肌肉一时反应不过来，小小的孔洞抽搐着滴出液体，然后在他的抽插下，一发不可收拾地喷出了相当多的尿液。少女露出了恍惚而满足的表情，满脸通红地任他摆布。

而奥兹曼迪亚斯也没有浪费这个机会，他带着几分恶意，在这个被【自己】所珍爱的女孩子耳边，半是怂恿、半是命令地，希望能让她抛弃矜持害羞，说一些床笫之间格外助兴的词句。“……说了的话，”他湿热的舌尖蛇一样地游走在少女粉色的耳廓上，给立香带来直达脊背的酥麻快感，“余就让你尽情地排出来。”

他金色的双眼仍然热烈、仍然带着不可一世的自信感，却给立香一种从未有过的阴郁感，她心头模糊迅速的划过一个想法，就好像眼前的这个人并不是奥兹曼迪亚斯，而是一个和他长相完全相同的人一样。但这个有些莫名的想法，马上就随着奥兹曼迪亚斯重新控制住她身体的残酷举动被少女抛到了脑后。

容纳到极限的身体已经开始感受到无法忍受的胀痛感，无论是生理还是心理都濒临崩溃的立香也没有什么犹豫的余地。可怜地哆嗦着嘴唇，她小声抽噎着、呻吟着，如奥兹曼迪亚斯所愿，哀求一般地说道，“我、立香、想要……”

她每说一个词，奥兹曼迪亚斯便会让她稍微放出一点尿液，随后又马上收束起术式。少女被那瞬间的畅快和随之紧到的痛楚折磨得越发无法思考，索性拼命一口气全说了出来，“想要成为法老王的……呜……成为奥兹曼迪亚斯专属的、肉棒奴隶。”

“乖孩子，把舌头伸出来。”奥兹曼迪亚斯听到那个格外下流的词汇被她不情不愿地说出来，居然也感到了些微怜爱之情。他耐心地等她理解这句话的意思，迟钝地把舌尖露出嘴唇外面，然后贴过去吮搅起来。唇舌勾引着来来回回所发出的格外淫糜的水声在她娇声发出细嫩绵长的呻吟声，终于克制不住地喷出尿液时，显得完全没什么声响。

从速度上来看，法老王的确信守承诺，第一时间让立香尿了出来。但从后续来看，格外信守承诺的反而是立香。初次那完全无法控制自己，被动而没有自尊的经历对立香来说太过可怕，她才努力地讨好着掌握着术式的她的“主人”。

不论是舔吸肉棒的方式，还是攀在他身上的样子，都用这种方式好好教给了立香。就算刚开始还很抵触，但只要被惩罚着疼上一段时间，立香也还是会熬不住那感觉，按照他说的方式讨好他来减轻痛感。

现在就是，虽然她乖乖听话，看起来不能再顺从了，身体深处的筋骨还是会传来仿佛被看不见的手压住、扯住一样的，连血液似乎都流不过去的奇怪感觉。当然，这肯定是不舒服的，但不知道为什么，随着奥兹曼迪亚斯的插入，这份让她焦躁起来的疼痛反而会成为快感的催化剂，让少女在床笫之间每每跟随着命令做出羞人的动作。

她的袍子被掀开了，大掌暗示性地在她的腰窝上徘徊一瞬，立香立刻压低腰肢翘起屁股，早就被蜜汁充盈的小穴就这么暴露在了奥兹曼迪亚斯的目光下。奥兹曼迪亚斯随意催动术式，就能看到魔力形成的纹路在少女光裸的背上一闪而逝，汇聚到盛开的花穴口的样子。

历代宫廷魔术师掌握着，用来调教宠奴的术式，果然别有妙处。他用手随意在整个秘处揉了两下，挺身而入的同时，将手伸到了立香面前。才被这全无预兆的一下搞得颤抖起来的少女立刻伸出小舌舔舐起来，就算奥兹曼迪亚斯恶作剧一般地抬高手掌，少女也不敢改变自己的姿势，只能一个劲地抬起头伸长舌头去追随那被自己的淫液搞得湿淋淋的手掌。

被贯穿身体一般的饱胀感让立香有些不舒服，但更让她不舒服的是身体深处仿佛被两种截然不同的感觉拉扯着、搅拧着，酸而麻木的痛感和格外明显的快感随着肉棒进出转换不定，再加上他插得实在又深又猛，立香的膝盖几乎都要软下来。

“舌头伸的这么长……嗯？余的小母狗……”还沾染着自己液体的手掌忽然转过来捏住了立香的下巴，这句因为男人压低声音而显得淫糜亲密的调笑之后，奥兹曼迪亚斯的舌头缠住了她的。两个人的舌头就这样在下半身相连的情况下纠缠起来，立香的脸红的越来越厉害，本来就蒙着泪的双眼更是失去焦距一般地眨着。

早就在调教下驯服的身体，即使立香有所意识，努力地想要夹紧小穴，尿液也还是滴滴答答地淋了下去，把两膝间的床单搞得更加一塌糊涂。微妙的气味在放下床帐之后几乎自己就是一个小小房间的床榻里面瞬间弥漫开来。

床帐里面只在高处布置了一个燃香的金属台，本来香气和烟雾会静静在夜风中下沉，自然而然地带来清净的幽香，但现在奥兹曼迪亚斯和立香在密不透风的帐子里激烈地纠缠，散发出的热量和某些动作中带出来的味道都让这股香气也显得分外淫糜。

就好像是在夏天的深夜里互相爱抚一样，专属于情人的味道对奥兹曼迪亚斯来说分外美妙。他紧紧闭上眼睛，不去看她惊惶而水润的眼睛，一味地沉浸在亲密无间地交合中，甚至希望能够把她永远留在身边、留在这座沉默的坟墓中。

他也确实做到了。抛开频繁的结合所带来的亲密感不说，在这里，少女所能够交流的对象也就只有他。仅仅依靠着孤独沉寂的力量，奥兹曼迪亚斯也成为了目前立香最为依赖的对象。尽管少女羞于承认这一点——无论是她心中暗藏着的对太阳王憧憬向往之意，还是她从小受到的教育，都让她不想承认自己在这种环境下喜欢上了与陌生人无异的这个奥兹曼迪亚斯。

但身体骗不了人。从她被动承受着一次又一次的疼爱，到她半主动的凑到奥兹曼迪亚斯身边，再到如今，她已经能相当娴熟而大不敬地爬上法老王的双膝，搂着他的脖子同他接吻了。虽然没有明说，也完全没有思考过安静空旷的金字塔对自己的影响，但藤丸立香确实在这种肢体相交的时刻，才感受到难以言喻的安心感。

“呜……还要，”结束这个越发深入的吻，她撒娇地蹭着奥兹曼迪亚斯的脸，“奥兹曼……喜欢你。”一开始只是在床笫之间被男人强迫着吐露的爱语，如今她已经能习以为常地说出来了。唯一不同的，大概就是当时涌动在少女心中的羞愤之意已经全然转变为空洞的依赖之意。

“最喜欢你了。”在唯有两人的环境中，不管她心头萦绕着多么复杂的心情，也不影响这句爱语一般的话说出口，她感受着奥兹曼迪亚斯的手熟练地拨开裙摆挑逗着自己的秘处，本来也湿润的小口中，蜜汁渐渐流到了腿上。立香轻轻亲吻着他那双点缀着太阳碎片一般的金色眸子，重复道，“我最喜欢奥兹曼迪亚斯了。”

蜜源地很快就接纳了被少女所熟悉的热度和硬度，堆叠起来的裙摆随着动作滑下去，痒酥酥的划过奥兹曼迪亚斯的小腿，咕啾咕啾的水声应和着少女身上微微发着光的术式纹路。奥兹曼迪亚斯紧抱住怀中柔软的身体，像是捉住最后一根稻草的落水者一般。

和独自在这里度过的两千年比起来，和她在一起的时间只能算是沧海一粟，然而立香的存在也好、香气也好、声音也好，都是不属于这座坟墓、不属于埃及的外来之物。她象征着破晓的阳光，也象征着决堤的怒涛，打破了奥兹曼迪亚斯充满怒气而无从发泄，只能消耗自己的孤寂时光。

他想，余是无法离开你的。然后下一瞬间，覆盖在她胸前的手就将少女热烈的心跳传递给影从者了。耳边仿佛能听到响彻在她胸腔里的有节奏的咚咚声，属于生者的声音太聒噪，让奥兹曼迪亚斯不知不觉地用了力。

庭花最美的时候，是盛放在枝头的时候，飞鸟最美的时候，是恣意略过天空的时候，而她……她最美的时候，正是奥兹曼迪亚斯时时刻刻认识到她并不属于这里的时候。沉浸在情欲里的少女因为他收紧的指尖发出了模糊不解的声音，奥兹曼迪亚斯逐渐放开手指，露出一个更像是嘲讽的笑来，“来吻余。”最终，他简单的命令道。

少女听话地凑过来，带着天真娇痴的笑容，柔和地捧起了奥兹曼迪亚斯的脸。她似乎完全放弃了思考的样子映在奥兹曼迪亚斯眼里，反而令他越发烦躁起来。不去思考这样空洞的立香和道路两旁的巨石有何区别，太阳王抱紧怀里温暖的、丰润的、令人愉快的身体，加深了这个吻。

在那个时候，他真心实意的以为，她的生命会在此终结。而他无趣的生活，也要随着她的逝去再度回到死气沉沉的一潭腐水中去，直到那腐水成功侵蚀了他的神智，将天上天下不可一世，曾经光耀过上下埃及的法老王也蛀成空洞时，异变发生了。

陵墓被王族血脉激发，光辉的力量说是奢侈也不为过地充斥着每一条甬道，从未正经使用过影从者力量的他以从来没有过的狼狈姿态倒在地上，任来人悬浮在半空，格外傲慢骄矜地缓缓降落到地上。

不需要思考，他也在一瞬间明白了，这就是按照正常的轨道到达英灵座，成为了从者的自己。世界上唯一一个有资格称自己为【奥兹曼迪亚斯】的人。影从者似乎被外来的阳光刺痛了眼睛，期盼已久的打破牢笼的时机出现了，他却好像一个被驯养完全的鸟类一样，忽然发现自己失去了飞行的能力。

灿烂的光充满了房间，周围的温度逐渐上升，连香料都散发出了被充分光照后的香气。在这个时候，他近乎茫然无措地握紧了立香的手，少女完全没有被眼前异常的场景影响到，她疑惑地歪了歪头，顺着他的力道握住了他的手。

无疑，这一幕刺痛了奥兹曼迪亚斯的眼睛。权杖顿在地上，发出沉重的闷响，影从者和他的御主向握的那只手顿时被凝成刀刃的光芒穿透，影从者的血液于是先他无力的手一步掉到了地上。但这仍然不能平息太阳王的怒火，奥兹曼迪亚斯的眼中倒映着空洞而柔顺的少女，只是她身上的痕迹就让他恨不得将这个碎片、这个伪劣的赝品杀死数十次。

在迦勒底的联络到来之前，奥兹曼迪亚斯杀死了这个可悲的影从者——到生命的最后一刻，他还想着要把御主拉到怀里。这并不困难，虽然归本溯源他们两个是相同的存在，但奥兹曼迪亚斯仍然毫无犹豫，也毫无同情，甚至对【那家伙】的遭遇完全没有兴趣地，将这个执念造物打散，修正了人理。

被他承认的御主仍然坐在地上，白色长裙质地极好地反射着诱惑的光，衬的她白生生的肌肤上青紫痕迹越发触目惊心。“……奥兹曼迪亚斯？”影从者在她的指尖中溢散成无法捕捉的轻盈碎片，像是每个孩子都曾经在梦中描绘过的梦幻景象一般，这一幕逗笑了她。

所以，当藤丸立香又一次抬起眼睛打量自己时，从者奥兹曼迪亚斯感到了难以言喻的复杂感情沉甸甸地压在心头，重到甚至让他紧握权杖的手都颤抖了一下。少女慢慢从地上站起来，看起来像个刚学走路的孩子，她小心谨慎地接近了他。“最喜欢了？”大概是疑惑于他没有给出回应，立香的声音也带上了不确定。

他猛然抱住了立香。

御主失去联系三天之后在从者奥兹曼迪亚斯的帮助下成功拯救了人理，返回了迦勒底。但出乎所有人意料的是，她是沉睡着被神王本人抱回来的，身上还披着他的白色披风。“她太累了。”这么说着的奥兹曼迪亚斯不顾医疗系从者的阻拦，把她带进了自己的金字塔里面。

影从者虽然已经被消灭了，但是他所留下的术式几乎是当时用尽了他的魔力刻下的，只有出自同源而有着细微差别的奥兹曼迪亚斯才能摸索着进行破解。这过程对于魔术师并不漫长，但对于仍被情欲控制折磨的少女来说，简直是度日如年。

因为回到了熟悉的环境而有所恢复的神智理所应当地加深了这种折磨。好几次，在奥兹曼迪亚斯不带其他意味的魔力传输中，仅仅是因为他的指尖碰到了敏感的术式图案，立香就颤抖着有了反应。这种时候，对方就会沉默着收回手，而立香则是绞紧双腿，努力掩盖自己的异样和腿间已经濡湿晶亮的软肉窝。

但最终这种勉强的回避没有起到任何作用，在奥兹曼迪亚斯暴力地向术式回路里面输送魔力想要破坏掉它时，被他按压在身下的立香几乎被那种冲撞在每一个角落的，刀刃一样的热力逼疯了。术式被强制激活，是以往消耗的数十倍的魔力让承载者承担了放大无数倍的敏锐感觉。立香哭泣着请求奥兹曼迪亚斯停下来，并在他终于收手的时候，不管不顾地勾着他的脖子亲了上去。

奥兹曼迪亚斯的傲慢让他不屑于违背自己的内心，去做一些并不想做，或是认为不必要的事情。可他并没有拒绝，甚至还为她的亲近感到了一丝不应有的愉快感。他勾起嘴角，在立香想要退却的时候追上去，像是要将少女钉在台面上一般，用力地深吻起来。

“也好……就让余来让你重新铭刻，被神王宠爱的感受吧。”发觉她的腿已经顺着两侧勾住了自己的腰，显然已经等无可等，奥兹曼迪亚斯随手打开腰带的宝石搭扣，任那价值连城的珍宝跌落在地面上。他低低地宣布道，毫无预警、不失温柔地进入了她的身体。

今天是休息完毕的御主自告奋勇重新带队的一天。似乎是因为奥兹曼迪亚斯上一次把她带了回来的缘故，她相当依恋地站在他身侧，格外可爱地冲着他展露笑容，向来高高在上的法老王也一反常态，十分体贴地任她撒娇。在收集素材的中间休息时，这两个人更是逐渐掉队，跑到不知道哪个角落去了。

自认为看破一切的从者们耸耸肩，完全没有追究这两个人利用这种时间谈恋爱的打算。“反正也是熟悉不过的收集，我们就自己完成吧。”“是呢，前辈偶尔也需要休息。”

另一边的密林中，神王洁净无尘的披风把闷热潮湿的森林瘴气隔绝在外，娇小的少女努力踮起脚尖，想要摆脱披风内另一种意味的闷热。“呜……会被发现的……”她声音小小的，手却相当诚实地揽住他的肩膀。

“没关系，”奥兹曼迪亚斯懒洋洋地吐出令人耳热的声音，“……现在，是余和你的密室。”


End file.
